BITTERSWEETHeart?
by Aree Pishy
Summary: They say love can sweeten your life with whatever way possible. However, it can spoil it too. She made him a cake. And now, he fell head over heels for her! Hmm. What could Mikan have done wrong this time? NxM


**Will You Be My Bittersweetheart?**

**By Aree Pishy**

**-**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Insult**

**-**

"_Love is like a spice. It can sweeten your life – however, it can spoil it, too."_

_-Confucius_

Mikan Sakura was a highly-respected individual in the field of culinary arts. In baking contests, she had always been successful. Come to think of it, she doesn't leave until every mouth in the whole building gets a taste of her famous brownies. She was focused entirely on making people happy with the various kinds of food that she makes. However, for Ms. Sakura, her favorite form of cookery was baking.

.0.0.0.

"Thanks Hotaru! You're the best!" said Mikan while beating eggs in a bowl, "Come to the grand opening tonight, okay? I'll be expecting you!" Hotaru Imai, Mikan's best friend for who knows how many years, was on the other line. After they graduated from Alice Academy, they still had contact with each other. Every night, Mikan had always wondered what had become of her other close classmates.

"Wait! Before you hang up, please try your best on locating the others, okay? It'll be a two-in-one night, the opening and a reunion!" said Mikan excitedly as she picked up a small bottle and poured the contents into the bowl. Suddenly, on the other line, Hotaru picked up a small yellow whistle and blew it. A robot maid came dashing toward Hotaru, carrying a notepad and a ball pen.

"Robomaid, connect your locator chip to the main computer and search the coordinates of the places where the latest alumni of Alice Academy have been staying this year. And make sure that Ruka Nogi will come. I've got a new camera and I don't want to waste the film with Mikan's moldy old cakes," ordered Hotaru as she sat down comfortably on a bean bag.

Robomaid instantly went upstairs to the computer room, acting on Hotaru's clear commands.

"Hotaru! I heard that! I'll make sure that after you get a taste of my chocolate cake, you'll go down on your knees and---"

The line had been cut.

"HOTARU!!! Haa, never mind…" said Mikan to herself.

.0.0.0.

** 7:00 PM **

"Oh no! Only one hour before the grand opening and I still don't have a dress to wear!" yelled Mikan as she zipped in and out from her walk-in closet. She wasn't the only one panicking. Downstairs was her Grandpa. Mikan could clearly hear him shouting at the telephone. The car that was supposed to bring the large chocolate cake she had made earlier wasn't here yet.

"Where is the car?! My granddaughter's masterpiece must be in the middle of the reserved table! Hurry up! And thank you!" said Grandpa. He put down the phone and went upstairs to Mikan's room.

"Mikan, I'll be going now. I have to make sure that everything is in its place for the opening. Are you sure you're fine with that?" asked Grandpa, fixing his bow tie. Mikan went out of the bathroom, wearing a magnificent lavender dress with short puffy sleeves and floral designs. "Sure grandpa, I don't mind! If my classmates get there before I do, please make them comfortable! Thanks and no more shouting!"

"Okidoki, Mikan! See you later and I hope this will be a night that you'll never forget!"

As soon as Mikan's grandfather went out of the front door, she instantly had a weird feeling in her stomach.

.0.0.0.

** OUTSIDE MIKAN'S BAKERY**

** 8:03 P.M.**

Mikan arrived just in the nick of time for the opening. Important people in the cooking business were sprouting here and there. Mikan was surely a crowd gatherer for her delicious styles of baking. She looked everywhere and saw that all her colleagues were here to support her.

On the other hand, when she searched for any sign of her classmates, she was unsuccessful.

Then suddenly, up from behind, someone grabbed Mikan's hand and inserted a pair of giant scissors in it. Mikan looked behind and found her Grandpa's face. A nervous smile was plastered across his face. "Go on, Mikan."

Mikan smiled at her Grandpa and walked a few steps up until she reached the door of her new bakery. The door was made of glass and there were roses emblazoning the lamp post in front of her bakery. It was her dream. Baking was her tool to put smiles on people's faces and now, her dream came true in the form of a bakery.

She could hear clapping and she could also see dozens and dozens of faces looking up at her with utmost respect and adoration.

"Good evening to everyone! Well, this is it! I've worked so hard for this and tonight, help me pick the fruit of my years' worth labor!" invited Mikan. Photographers clicked madly on their cameras as Mikan held up the scissors and cut the long violet ribbon which was tied across the door.

"Welcome to Of Cakes and Brownies Bakery!"

.0.0.0.

The OCABB opening was an immediate success! People were animatedly chatting with each other while enjoying scrumptious fudge brownies that Mikan's baker crew had made. Tables were covered with fancy tablecloths. The containers for sugar and other components were as glamorous as the chandelier. The utensils and plates were imported straight from England.

Mikan stepped onto a platform and grabbed the microphone.

"Good evening again to all of you! Are you enjoying your first night here at Ocabb?" said Mikan with a delightful tone. She glanced around and saw that everyone were nodding their heads. Mikan bowed and said thanks.

When she was about to go down from the stage, a shout erupted from the door.

"What kind of sick place is this?"

As soon as Mikan laid eyes on the person who yelled, the weird feeling in her stomach tightened.

Natsume Hyuuga had entered the building.

**Hooray! Chapter One is finished! I love pastries so I decided to make one about brownies, cakes and all those other stuff. I hope you all liked the first chapter. Please kindly leave a review whether you liked it, hated it or loved it. Thank you and have a nice day! xD**


End file.
